1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking system comprising: a master cylinder in which a master piston with its back turned to a boosted hydraulic pressure chamber is slidably housed in a casing; a hydraulic booster which has a control piston for achieving a balance between reaction force generated by the hydraulic pressure of the boosted hydraulic pressure chamber and brake operating input from a brake operating member, and which applies output hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic power source to the boosted hydraulic pressure chamber after regulating the output hydraulic pressure as the control piston moves axially; and a brake stroke simulator installed between the brake operating member and the control piston in order for a driver to feel operating strokes of the brake operating member, the master cylinder being connected to wheel brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle braking system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-187.
However, in the conventional vehicle braking system, when connecting a hydraulic booster and a brake stroke simulator to each other, the brake stroke simulator is mounted in a casing and then the hydraulic booster is mounted by connecting the brake stroke simulator to a control piston. This complicates the assembling, and it cannot be said that the efficiency in the assembling is high.